


Weirder things have happened

by jaredlearnedtoread



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Benrey is spelled Benry, Comment a better title name if you have one, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No beta we die like Benry didn’t, Other, Sort Of, The title may change, There’s a tag for that but it won’t come up in fandom, They/Themry, rated t for cussing, sort of domestic there at the end, they/them pronouns for Benry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredlearnedtoread/pseuds/jaredlearnedtoread
Summary: Gordon gets cornered by Benry in a gas station bathroom and forces him to sort of get his shit together.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benry/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 86





	Weirder things have happened

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a post I saw.

The dimly lit bathrooms used to scare him. They used to make him hurry and look towards every sound, paranoid about what would come after. He used to eye the walls filled with scratched in names and sleazy phone numbers, waiting in the stall until the other person left. Now, he takes his time. Logically Gordon knows that his fears are (were) somewhat justified, but he can’t imagine that he’d care. After black Mesa, he’s not sure anything could top what happened. He turns on the sink and wets his hands, letting the water flow over them. They replaced his arm, but even Black Mesa’s top of the line surgery couldn’t fully reattach his nerves, making it so that he can’t feel parts of his hand. 

He finishes washing up and turns to look for paper towels. They’re across the bathroom, opposite from the door and placed oddly close to the sinks. They rip badly, but he doesn’t have the energy to care. “Hey, Feet- Feetman. Lil, little baby Gordo feetman. Cringe…” Gordon turns so fast he almost runs into Benry, sighing through the unpleasant surprise. “I thought we fucking killed you.” “Haha, wha- what?” They give Gordon a weird look, but don't explain further. 

Benry looks the same as ever, from their oddly pale complexion down to the security uniform. They’re even wearing the helmet, though Gordon’s sure Black Mesa no longer exists. Gordon, on the other hand, is wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants. The clothing is clean, at least, but that’s all he can really say, he’s not completely sure he remembered to put on deodorant this morning. Or, whenever ‘morning’ happened to be today. Gordon doesn’t know what day it is. He doesn’t know the time, either. If he had to guess he’d probably say around two a.m, but he doesn’t have a way to check. 

“What do you want, Benry?” He tries to step around the being, but they move in front of him, blocking the path. “Where're you going?” “My fucking car.” Benry lets him step around them this time, following close behind. “Can we go to gamestop? I need- I haven’t- there’s a switch, I haven’t gotten one. I just got paid-” Gordon shuts the door of his car in their face, planning to drive away. “And they, animal crossing, it uh came out…” They’re in the passenger seat, already wearing a seatbelt and talking as if they’d been there for twenty minutes. Gordon rests his head on the steering wheel with a sigh, the beginning of a migraine starting to creep in, and tries to remember how to get to gamestop. 

The target they find a few hours later most definitely isn’t a GameStop, but it’s the closest thing that sells the Nintendo switch, so Gordon twists the steering wheel harder than he needs to to get into the empty parking lot and pulls into the furthest space from the target itself just to piss Benry off. They don’t seem to mind, much to Gordon’s disappointment, and instead they walk in comfortable silence. The target employee unlocks the case and hands them the box, checking them out with a fake smile and dead eyes. “Thanks.” Gordon says, forking over his credit card when Benry stares at him instead of paying. 

The whole ordeal doesn’t last more than thirty minutes, and they’re back in the car too soon for Gordon to have figured out what to do next. Thanks to Gordon’s mental breakdown and two hour drive to the gas station in pajamas, they’re not very close to his apartment. Sleep is starting to overtake him, the gentle aching of his bones and dryness of his eyes begging him to rest, but Gordon pulls out of the parking lot and starts to drive. It’s only four hours. The radio refuses to play, sticking with the consistent crackle of static no matter what station he changes it to, so Gordon turns it off and opens the windows a crack. The only sounds are the road whooshing past and the quiet noises that come from Benry’s new switch. 

An hour into the drive, Benry suddenly goes still. Gordon doesn’t notice at first, but then the switch’s screen goes dark and something feels wrong. All at once they come out, bubbles of sweet voice bouncing off the windshield and back into the car before disappearing. He wonders what they mean. Green to pink, what do you think? Benry seems embarrassed, but then they’re back on the game, the bubbles coming out at a much slower rate. A few of them dissolve into Gordon, leaving him with a pretty, relaxed feeling. They remind him of the first time meeting Benry and the shitshow of emotions that came with it, though even with the rose colored glasses it was mostly anger. 

They turn into a street Gordon recognizes, the familiar apartment building practically calling to him. They park and run up the stairs quickly; he’s eager to get inside. The weather is cold at night, dropping below the nice temperature it is during the day. He messes with his keys at the door, but gets it eventually, and finally the sight of home hits him and he could weep tears of joy. Benry shuts the door behind them. “Pretty cringe, bro.” They mutter, but kick off their shoes anyway. Gordon shucks off his pants and gives his teeth a quick once over, tossing his glasses into the nightstand to better embrace the soft sheets. 

“You’re going to sleep in that?” He scoffs as Benry sits carefully on the bed, still in uniform. They shrug. “No pajamas for poor Benry? Cringe, Feetman.” Gordon points to his dresser and burrows under the covers, turning off the light he knows Benry doesn’t need. Do they even need to sleep? He’s too tired to bother with thinking about it. Cold air hits him when the covers are lifted, but then Benry is tucked in next to him and it’s warm enough to let him drift off peacefully. 

The nightmare forces him awake, yanking him from sleep so forcefully that he sits up without thinking. Early morning light streams in through the windows and onto blurry shapes he can barely recognize as furniture. Gordon turns to reach for his glasses, going still when he feels a warm body. Well, warm isn’t completely right. It’s not cold, maybe lukewarm? He grabs his glasses and shoves them on to get a better look. Benry doesn’t seem like Benry without their security outfit, it’s weird to see them in one of Gordon’s old band t-shirts and pajama pants, but as the memories come back he accepts it easily. 

He gets out of bed and stretches, walking into the kitchen to find Benry pouring themselves a box of luck charms Gordon doesn’t own. They sip a Mountain Dew straight from a two liter that Gordon also doesn’t own, offering it over. “Gamer juice for Feetman.” They say as Gordon drinks the awful soda. The carbonation burns, but the warm feelings he gets trumps it, confusing him. Oh well, there have been weirder things to happen, he reasons, so why not this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
